


The Last Tape of Wally Franks

by Kaz3313



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dark, Implied/Referenced Suicide, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 21:45:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18646696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaz3313/pseuds/Kaz3313
Summary: Henry finds Wally’s last tape and it reveals a morbid truth.





	The Last Tape of Wally Franks

Henry wanders into a empty office save for a audio log learning against the wall. The room holds a thick air to it but Henry can’t yet place why. The old ink covered man waddles over to the log and notices its stained with something, not ink for once, before clicking it on. Old gears in it whirr and for a moment Henry thinks he finally found a dud, most of these were thirty plus years old, but he then hears the voice softly crying. Henry feels a lump forming in his throat; despite everything that’s happened he still had empathy left for all the poor souls in the past and the ones still trapped in this hell. He’s not sure who he expects to speak but when the voice finally does begin to utter words he can feel his heart shatter more. The first few words are incomprehensible, whether from the age of the tape or the person behind still emotional, but Henry can clearly hear the unmistakable voice and accent.

Wally Franks, who had more audio logs in the studio then anyone else and Henry’s only source of humor through the entire journey. Now though? Hearing his sobs and undeniable sorrow in his voice? Oh dear Henry hopes he just experienced a bad break up or something because he really was rooting that the kid made it “outta here”.

“and so here I am. Stuck in…in Hell? No, if it was Hell I woulda done somethin’ wrong. And I really dont think I done the amount of sins to end up in a place like this. This is like- like torture. Seein’ people who are gone but not gone. People who got no memory no poisenality nothing. T-thiers some strange cult down here too…tried to induct me in or somethin’. Still a little shaken up bout that,”

No, no,no, Henry’s thoughts cried. Wally didn’t deserve to have to be exposed to this! He was young, dumb, and oblivious. Oh Joey you’ve done a million and one wrongs but what you thinking now? How could this trapped janitor help you in your impossible goals? Or did you want to torture another soul for the fun of it? Henry’s inner questions buzzed but they remained unanswered.

“but y'know the worst part is? It’s not seeing your friends turn into horrific caricatures or the dwindlin’ food supply. It ain’t even the deranged cult. It’s the feelin’ of being trapped. The feeling that makes your mind start to fizzle till it don’t function right. Yeah, being down here with the rot an’ the ink an’ no hope for escape can make a guy go crazy. And I’ve seen what crazy has done to people.But I found the solution! The way to leave!”

Henry put on a small smile. There was definite hope of escape now and he wishes that Wally would dispose his last bit of wisdom so they could both make it out. Which knowing his talkative nature was very probable.

“Well…I’m Outta here..!” 

His smile morphed into a confused frown. There was something wrong with that line…Not only did he give further explanation like Henry expected he could hear the hint of sadness behind it. Was it because he’d leave all these ink creatures, who used to be friends behind? Or was it something else?Before Henry could analyze any more he heard a click from the tape but not the off noise. No it was a fairly familiar noise to Henry.As was the loud bang that followed it. Then silence; It’s always the silence that follows that gets a man to break down and cry.

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted on my Tumblr!


End file.
